


Ice bound

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hockey, Ice Skating, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine wants Percival to share his passion for skating.





	Ice bound

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely amarie_authiel for the beta reading!
> 
> Written for the prompt : Gwaine ice skating/teaching Percival how to ice skate

Percival knew it would happen one day. That doesn’t mean he was ready for it.  
  
When he had met Gwaine in a bar six months ago, he had fallen for the infectious smile, the long hair and the fit body. Then, after a few more drinks, it had been the laugh and the caustic humour, that made him fell even deeper. Later, the good sex has been an added bonus.  
  
It had taken them a few weeks to really talk about their respective lives. When Gwaine had had to turn down Percival invitation to a movie, he had explained that he was in fact a professional hockey player, playing for the Coventry Blaze and UK National team. Percy didn’t even know the UK had a national hockey team.  
  
From then, Percy had learned more about hockey. He had even came to two of Gwaine’s matches. He wasn’t sure he had understood everything but he had enjoyed himself. And the celebration after the wins at the pub had been real fun. Nearly as much as the more intimate celebrations that had followed.  
  
There was one thing Percy had dreaded, though. It all started after the last match of the season.  
  
Maybe something like: Gwaine’s team had lost the match, but their overall score for the season still put them at second place of the championship. This was their best result in 27 years, which called for celebrations.  
  
Percy and Gwaine had come back to the latter’s flat around 4 AM after drinking, chanting team songs and drinking again. They had fallen asleep almost immediately. They had woken up a few hours later only to drink some water, take an aspirin and go back to sleep. It was nearly 6PM when they finally emerged. They had a shower, ordered some pizza and made love on the sofa before falling asleep again. It was the next morning, as they were having breakfast that Gwaine made the doomed suggestion.  
  
“As the season has ended, I’ll have more free time so I thought I could teach you how to skate!”  
  
Percival had nearly choked on his cocoa.  
  
“I...I... Don’t you want some time off the ice?”  
  
“Percy, ice is like my home!” Gwaine had laughed.  
  
Percival had spent the next three weeks postponing the date with all the possible excuses, but he knew he couldn’t go on like that forever, and Gwaine had looked so dejected the last time Percival had cancelled their plans.  
  
So, that’s how Percy now found himself in the locker room of the skating rink in Canary Wharf, where Gwaine had managed to book two hours only for themselves by lying about needing it for a professional training.  
  
“I have something for you.” Gwaine declared.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Gwaine opened his locker and took out a nondescript brown box  
  
“Here.”  
  
Percival took the box and slowly opened it. Inside, there was another box, more revealing about its content.  
  
“Skates?”  
  
Gwaine nodded.  
  
“Open it.”  
  
Percival complied. Inside the box, he found a pair of black leather skates and noticed the silver writing on the back.  
  
“Wow… Personalised skates? Really?”  
  
Gwaine was smiling, visibly proud of his gift. Percival felt bad. He couldn’t manage to be truly happy when he was dreading the moment he would step on the ice so much. But Gwaine’s enthusiasm was so communicative that Percival thanked him with a kiss.  
  
A few minutes later, after nearly having fallen down trying to walk with skates on, Percival was standing just outside the ice rink, Gwaine behind him.  
  
“So, we’ll start with something simple : standing on the ice.”  
  
Percy nodded, not sure it was that simple. Which was confirmed by Gwaine’s next explanation.  
  
“Though I must say standing without moving is harder than just gliding… We’ll try gliding then!”  
  
Percival nodded again. He tried to relax. It couldn’t be such a big deal! Lot of people, kids even, were skating and it looked easy. He was going to learn it to please Gwaine and all would be well.  
  
Percival’s self confidence was reduced to nothing when he finally stepped on the ice, holding Gwaine’s hand and immediately fell on his ass.  
  
“It’s okay,” Gwaine reassured, “the first steps are the hardest!”  
  
The first six steps were indeed quite hard as Percival fell nearly as soon as Gwaine had helped him on his feet again. When he finally managed to stand up and Gwaine decided to pull him a little, Percival fell again… and again and again and again for the next thirty minutes or so.  
  
***  
  
“So,you really didn’t enjoy yourself?” Gwaine asked worriedly.  
  
“I… No, it’s just…”  
  
“Don’t lie to me, Percy.”  
  
“It’s just not my thing. I know how important for you it is to share your passion and… And I really tried, but I can’t… I’m a football player, not a skater.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“Gwaine, I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, it’s okay. I suppose I was a little too eager to share that with you and I had already planned so many things to try and … I never really thought about what you could want or not.”  
  
“Hey, it’s okay! You wanted me to understand your love for the ice and I can comprehend that…”  
  
“No… I was selfish…”  
  
Gwaine was clearly giving himself a hard time and that wasn’t what Percy had wanted.  
  
“Stop. I wasn’t really putting myself in it neither… I was dreading this for weeks and I came her reluctantly, defeatist.”  
  
“And I was so focused on the fact that I would enjoy it, that I didn’t notice your feelings.”  
  
“Let’s say we’re both at fault.”  
  
Gwaine nodded and put back his things in his sportsbag.  
  
“What do you say if we’d go home, order some chinese takeout and then I’ll put some arnica on all those bruises of yours?”  
  
“You do know I have bruises literally everywhere?”  
  
“Obviously!” Gwaine answered with a wink.  
  
As they were leaving the rink, Percival looked at the brand new bag he was carrying, the personalised skate in it. He knew that he wanted to make things work with Gwaine. More than he had with anyone else. And he knew it would require some concessions.  
  
“Gwaine?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Perhaps we could give it another go. Not straightaway but in some time… When I’ll feel ready and I’ll be able to come here without thinking I’ll not be able to stay on my feet.”  
  
Gwaine stopped and faced Percival.  
  
“That would make me really happy. Though, this time, I’ll not force you into it. I promise.”  
  
They smiled at each other before resuming their walk back to Gwaine’s flat.  
  
***  
  
Eight months later.  
  
Percival put his skates on the ice and glided effortlessly. He made a little spin to turn back and wait for Gwaine who joined him. Percival took Gwaine’s hand in his and they skated around the rink. At that hour, it wasn’t crowded anymore. The families with children had left and there were only a few couples like them, enjoying the moment, surrounded by the lights.  
  
As they started their second lap, Gwaine drew Percy in the middle of the rink and stopped there.  
  
“I just wanted to thank you.”  
  
“What for?” Percy asked, surprised by Gwaine’s serious tone.  
  
“Because we are here,sharing this moment, only because you made the efforts and sacrifice… To understand my passion when clearly it wasn’t your thing.”  
  
“Gwaine… We’ve been together for more than a year now. Our relationship is important for me and I’m ready to make compromises and sacrifices for it to last even longer. And to be honest, in the end, skating is quite fun.”  
  
“I told you so!” Gwaine added with a wink before kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
